I Love You Like A Love Song
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: After finishing a case on Friday, our group of five needs a break from it all...KARAOKE! Please R&R, it will be greatly appreciated! :D Song title belongs to Selena Gomez.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death! If I did, I WILL have Blaise killed! :) Bwahahaha! Anyways, enjoy!

I Love You Like A Love Song

Friday afternoon. The roads of San Fransisco were packed with people and vehicles trying to get to lunch or back to work. Sitting in Rip Van Winkles, having a relaxing moment were Detectives Mal Fallon and Ken Greene, Special Agent Natara Williams, Forensic Technician Kai Kalaba, and Data Analyst Amy Chen. They had just finished a case and just wanted to relax.

"Can you believe that guy? Oh I can get away with so much more than you can believe! Natara and I were RIGHT THERE! What a douche bag." Mal says as he leans back in his chair, taking a sip of his ice tea.

The others couldn't help but laugh at Mal's easy frustration. "My god, Mal, you're incredible!" Ken made a "woosahh" gesture that made everyone laugh harder, which got the attention of some people from the restaurant.

"Yo, we need to take a night out and have a good time. Too much stress!" Kai suggested. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Question is, what do we do?" Amy asked, leaning forward and resting her hands on the table.

Pausing to contemplate on their evening activity, Kai piped up first. "How about going to that video game convention! I heard it was gonna be awesome!"

Much to Kai's disappointment, Natara, Ken and Amy stared at him. Mal glared at him. "No Kai just…no." Mal spoke for everyone. Kai looked down at his hands.

"How about the movies? That new horror movie just came out, and I've been wanting to see it. Ken suggested. At the mention of a horror movie, Kai's head snapped up.

"Nah, I wanna do something exciting! How about going to a karaoke club? That's something we've never done before. Natara finally spoke up. Everyone looked at her…and broke out into a grin.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! I've always wanted to do that." Amy clapped her hands together in excitement. Mal followed with his own opinion,"I call dibs on singing, "One in a Million!"

"I call dibs on "The one that got away!" Amy declared happily.

"This is how we do it! Goin' old school!" Ken chipped in.

"Are you ready? I'm gonna sing…" Kai performed a drum roll. Amy and Mal rolled their eyes. "Out with it, Kai." Amy impatiently said. "I got a feeling! Jeez, I was trying to make it exciting." Kai mumbled.

"And I'm singing, "I love you like a love song." Natara said, with a smile on her face. "Oh, I love that song! I'd love to hear you sing it."Amy said cheerfully.

"Ok, so at 7:30, we all meet at the Downtown Karaoke Club?"Ken asked. Everyone nodded in unison and got back to work.

6:03, Natara's Apartment…

Natara and Amy were getting ready for the night. Being the girls they are, although they don't show it much, Amy asked:

"Nat, did you choose that song because…you like Mal? Amy asked. Natara tried to hide a blush creeping up on her face. "Look at you, going all FBI on me. I'm impressed, Amy." Amy smiled but then giggled a little, knowing she was right.

"Awwww! You do like him! And yes, I've been learning quite a lot from you!" Amy said, applying lip gloss. Natara couldn't help but smile at her younger colleague. She felt like they were sisters , because they were so close. Yes, Anna is another female on the force, but she rarely speaks to her.

"So, tell me what you think about him! I've never seen the romantic side of Natara Wiliiams before!" Amy said, now ironing her short, chocolate brown locks.

"Oh man, where do I start? He has these amazing blue eyes that I can't take my eyes off of. A smile to DIE for! I swear, everytime he smiles, it's like my whole body is reacting to it!" Natara rants on and on about Mal for a good five minutes while applying her make- up.

All Amy could do was squeal.

"D'awwwwwww! It's about time I hear a confession from one of you! I just hope Mal feels the same way!"

"Ugh, I hope so! I'll just steal that name Kai gave me and give it to Mal: Detective Hottie Boom Bottie!"

Both women laughed .

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! Just know that I feel inspired when I get appreciative reviews, so if I don't get reviews, I'll feel very bad and delete the story, so PLEASE REVIEW, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE! Thank you and have a great night! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Like A Love Song**

**Chapter 2: **

A/N: Loooooooooong time, I know! I'm so sorry but school and all that studying and pure laziness prevented me from posting up the second chapter. Please forgive me

Disclaimer: Cause of Death doesn't belong to me and neither do any of the songs featured in this story.

6:30 pm- Ken's Apartment

"Oh, come on! Tackle him!" The yelling came from Mal. The guys were watching a football game, much to Kai's chagrin, to pass time before they headed to the karaoke club.

"And we'll be right back after this commercial break", said the announcer and Kai threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Aww, come on!" The two alpha males yell in frustration at the TV.

"Why don't we watch something cooler? Like 1000 ways to die or Dr.G, the medical examiner?" Ken and Mal just stared at him. "Kalaba, need I remind you that this is my apartment, and you are a guest here?"

Kai challenged their look… and almost immediately turned to look at the TV screen. "Ok, football it is…" Mal and Ken smirked.

15 minutes later

During another commercial break, the guys started another conversation. "So, just between us", Ken turns to Kai with a serious look, "and I do mean it. Why did you choose to sing _that _song, Mal?" Ken asked, looking at Mal as his face goes from a healthy peach to a bright cherry red.

"I-I…I uh, j-just like that song. Can't a guy just sing his favorite song?" he defended, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kai then wraps an arm around Mal's shoulder. "Whatever, dude. Remember that time in the lab when we were all exposed to that Veritox gas that Amy told us about? And I dared you to kiss Natara and you were totally gonna do it?!" he recalled. Even though they were told not to mention that incident _ever _again, Ken had no choice but to agree with Kai.

Nodding his head and smirking, Ken added, "I hate to break it to you, Malachi, but I agree with Kalaba." Mal only glared at the two, but he knew they had finally caught on.

"Fine," all three men stand up to leave before Mal pulls Ken back by the collar of his shirt, waiting till Kai was out of earshot to whisper harshly to his friend, "call me Malachi again and I _will_ knock you unconscious, strip you down, put a toe tag on you and wheel you down to autopsy."

Ken just laughs in reply, patting Mal on the shoulder and walking out of the apartment.

7:02 pm- Downtown Karaoke Club

Amy and Natara sit at the bar with a drink in hand, waiting for the guys to arrive. Amy had on a white tank top with a black skirt ensemble that reached just above her knees, and a pink silk band wrapped around her waist. On her feet, she wore black ankle boots. To accessorize, she wore a black bangle on her left wrist. Natara has on a similar outfit: a dark blue V-neck with a peach skirt accompanied with peach colored pumps. She accessorized with a tan bracelet on her right wrist.

Natara sipped at her Apple Martini as she looked at her watch. "What's taking the guys so long? I thought we were supposed to be fashionably late."

Just as she said those words, Mal, Ken and Kai came in. The way the boys walked in looked as though it could be a guy version of Bay Watch, instead of three women running along the sand, they were three guys walking down the bar. Well, two men and Kai. After a few seconds, reality came back and the guys were greeting her and Amy. To Natara's delight, Mal wrapped his arms around her in a hug, craning his neck to give her a kiss on the cheek, and capturing the aroma of his light, but very manly, cologne.

Both Ken and Kai greeted Amy by planting a small kiss on her cheek. Amy blushed madly, but her blush grew brighter once she caught the captivating scent of Ken's cologne. Kai, as she can tell, decided not to go on the edgy side because she can still get a hint of his natural scent…. a rained on forest with a hint of vanilla?

The boys sat down with a drink in their hand. "So, who's gonna sing first?" Ken asked. Trading looks that said "not me" Natara sighed in frustration. "Alright, let's do this in alphabetical order." All eyes were on Amy, whose eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "Go get 'em, Kitty-cat", Kai encouraged.

Amy scrunched up her nose and gave a grimace, as she huffed and slid off her bar stool, making her way up onto the stage.

Amy & Natara's outfits: .


End file.
